Cerulean City
---- |jptrans=Hanada City |image=Cerulean City HGSS.png |imageI=Cerulean City RBY.png |imageII=Cerulean City GSC.png |imageIII=Cerulean City FRLG.png |slogan=The Floral Lagoon City |region=Kanto |north=Route 24 |south=Route 5 |west=Route 4 |east=Route 9 |regionnorth=Kanto |regionsouth=Kanto |regionwest=Kanto |regioneast=Kanto |mapdesc=A beautiful city with flowing water and blooming flowers. |gym=Cerulean Gym |gymno=2 |leader=Misty |leadervs=VSMisty.png |badge=Cascade |gymtype=Water |colordark=007BA7 |colormed=3F9BBC |colorlight=7FBCD2 }} Cerulean City (Japanese: Hanada City) is a seaside city located in northern Kanto. It is situated near a sea inlet to the north, with Saffron City to the south, and Mt. Moon to the west. It is home to Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. The city is one of only two cities in Kanto to have four different routes enter the city, the other being Saffron City. Cerulean is a mid-sized city with a few attractions, including the Miracle Cycle Bike Shop and the Berry Powder man. Places of interest Bike Shop In Generation I, the Bike Shop sells Bicycles produced by the company. Designs range from a plain city bike to a fast mountain bike; however, the can only ever get one: the Bicycle. It can be bought for 1,000,000 or exchanged for a . As only 999,999 can be held at maximum, there is no way for the player to obtain a Bicycle without a Bike Voucher. The Pokémon Fan Club Chairman in Vermilion City will hand over his Bike Voucher if the player listens to him talk about his . In Generation II, the shop is closed because the owner decided to move the shop to Goldenrod City in the Johto region. In , however, the shop in Kanto is also open, although nothing is obtainable inside. The manager mentions that since all the bicycles have been shipped to Johto for sale, all he has left to sell are inflatable tubes. The That Town, These People radio show profile of Cerulean City mentions this as well. The name "Miracle Cycle" only appears in the Japanese . In the English versions, the Miracle Cycle Shops are just called "Bike Shops" and no mention of Miracle Cycle is made at all. Cerulean Cave On the outskirts of Cerulean City lies Cerulean Cave, also known as the Unknown Dungeon. It is said to be home to "horribly strong ". The player can capture the level 70 in the Generation , , and games. Only s who compete and win in the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau may enter due to the strength of the Pokémon in the cave. Mewtwo lies at the end of the cave, the only one of its species in the game. Another addition in is that Trainers are now required to further prove themselves before entering the cave by completing the quest on the Sevii Islands and restoring the Network Machine to operational status. This stipulation may or may not have been added due to the addition of to the cave's selection of wild Pokémon, and the old set of requirements that would have allowed players to enter the cave before obtaining the National Pokédex. In Generation II, the Dungeon has collapsed, but Mewtwo's has been left behind. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, however, the cave is still open. The Pokégear map mentions that it once collapsed but was rebuilt, and Mewtwo can still be found inside. Cerulean Gym The Cerulean Gym is the official Gym of Cerulean City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Misty. s who defeat her will receive the . Other known Gym members include Briana, Swimmer Parker, Swimmer Diana, Swimmer Luis, and Diana. The Cerulean Gym is designed like an indoor swimming pool, with platforms above the water for the player to walk on. There are no puzzles to solve in this Gym. Berry Powder man In FireRed and LeafGreen, there is a man in a cottage in the northern part of town who concocts a variety of medicines from Berry Powder and will exchange Berry Powder for rare and valuable items. When he is first visited, he gives the player the , and will ask the player to make some Berry Powder from the new machine that crushes Berries in the Pokémon Center upstairs. There is also a sign on his wall that keeps a record of pressing-speed ranking the player achieves. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Gym Badge man In Generations I and III, there is a man in a cottage in the northwest corner of the city who will explain exactly what the effects are for each of the eight Gym Badges. He also has a small backyard, where a can be found hidden among the flowers. Burgled house In Generations I and III, a stole from its owner, leaving the house a mess. After defeating the Grunt, the player will receive the TM from him. The Grunt then says that since the TM was stolen, he'll find a way of teaching Dig to without a TM. The house is initially inaccessible because a Cerulean Police (Officer Jenny in ) blocks the door. The officer will only move aside from the door after the player talks to Bill at his Sea Cottage on . In Generations II and IV, the man is actively fighting against robbers so the situation that occurred to him and his wife three years prior does not happen again. When he learns about the Team Rocket Grunt who stole the , he gets upset and claims that he won't even reconsider not reporting the Team Rocket Grunt if he turns out to be the same thief from three years ago. There's a notice outside the house in Generation II and that reads: ;Generation II ;Generation IV Demographics Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen In , the population of Cerulean City is 32. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , the population of Cerulean City is 33, having increased by one since . Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} |}} | }} | }} | }} | }} |}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |}} | }} Items the can obtain in a |FR=yes|LG=yes|display= }} after defeating him|FR=yes|LG=yes}} |R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes}} }} after defeating him|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes|display= }} ) (hidden)|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|display= }} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} Pokémon Wild Pokémon can be found in the water inside the Cerulean Gym (Generation I only), as well as in the channel along the northwest edge of town. In and , there is a man who will trade his for a . Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Trainers Generation I , and If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blue 1.png |prize= 595 |name= |game=RGB |location=Cerulean City |pokemon=4 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= }} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blue 1.png |prize= 595 |name= |game=RGB |location=Cerulean City |pokemon=4 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= }} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blue 1.png |prize= 595 |name= |game=RGB |location=Cerulean City |pokemon=4 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= }} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Y Blue 1.png |prize= 595 |name= |game=Y |location=Cerulean City |pokemon=4 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= }} Generation III If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Blue 1.png |prize= 288 |class=Rival |name= |game=FRLG |location=Cerulean City |pokemon=4 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= }} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Blue 1.png |prize= 288 |class=Rival |name= |game=FRLG |location=Cerulean City |pokemon=4 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= }} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Blue 1.png |prize= 288 |class=Rival |name= |game=FRLG |location=Cerulean City |pokemon=4 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= }} Trainer Tips Generation I Generation III In the spin-off games In Pokémon Pinball In , Cerulean City appears on the Red and Blue tables; catchable Pokémon include , , , , , , , , and . In the anime Cerulean City first appeared in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, where decides to challenge the Cerulean Gym. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cerulean City is first visited in the in Suddenly Starmie as the place where Misty's mansion and the Cerulean Gym are located. Its streets surround a canal full of boats, resembling . and Misty also train here to defeat Team Rocket. Trivia * Its Japanese motto is "Hanada is the color of aqua mysteries." * A with an Itemfinder/Dowsing MCHN hints at an item outside of Cerulean Cave. In Generation IV, he continues to claim that his device is responding even after the player retrieves the item. * Prior to Generation IV, its English motto was "A Mysterious, Blue Aura Surrounds It". * The Gym Badge man is the only character in Generation III to define the and as having the effect of allowing the to use the post-Generation I HM moves and outside of battle, since Sabrina and Blaine do not explain it themselves. Name origin Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Pokémon Pinball locations Category:Cities it:Celestopoli pt:Cerulean City de:Azuria City es:Ciudad Celeste fr:Azuria ja:ハナダシティ pl:Azuria zh:华蓝市